bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Odokemono
Odokemono is a zanpakuto belonging to Ikasu Ketsunoana. It utilizes sound in it's attacks. Requirements Odokemono (lit. Joker) requires a person to have a specific personality. This zanpakuto will reveal itself to only these people with only a few exceptions. The person must have a rigid sense of humor. They should be fond of pranks and make light of any situation. They can also be sadistic, laughing in the face of death or laughing when they inflict pain or have pain inflicted on themselves. It also reveals itself to kind hearted shy people who rarely speak up for themselves. This zanpakuto usually prefers to reveal itself to males though in a select few cases will reveal itself to a serious female. Why it chooses to reveal itself to a female that has the exact opposite personality of what it would normaly choose is unknown, though it may be an obnormal prank by the zanpakuto's spirit. Powers and Abilities 'Sealed - '''In it's sealed state Odokemono (lit. Joker) is an ordinary katana with a pink hilt and a guard shaped like a smiley face. On the bottom of the butt of the sword is a yellow frownie face. The blade is akward, because it curves back slightly. The top of the blade is flat instead of pointed and the blade is a light pink color. The sheath of this sword is dark read in color and has a thin white line going up the middle of it. Shikai To activate Odokemono's shikai the user must say the release phrase wich is "Laugh".During shikai the blade becomes the color yellow and is super-heated. The heat from the blade cauterizes wounds so that they become sealed during the battle. This can be used to prolong the fight against an opponent, as well as to heal the wielders own wounds to keep himslef from bleeding out. The zanpakuto otherwise has no other significant changes to its apearance During shikai Odokemono has a number of abilities as listed below. '''Dotabata '(lit. Noise) The user swipes his sword in an upward motion and an invisible shockwave of sound is fired out. The impact of this attack is equal to that of a cero, and is capable of destroying buildings. This attack is soundless but when fired blurs the area in wich it is in. 'Seiteki '(lit. Static) The blade begins to give off a steady soundwave that vibrates the blade of the zanpakuto. When stabbed into an enemy his/her body begins to vibrate makiung the partcles in thier body lessccompact. This ability can create a number of problems for the victim including but not guaranteeing dizziness, blurred vision, loss of balance, nausia, numbing of the body, slight hearing disabilities, spontanious bleeding, dislocated bones, and possibly fainting. The longer you hold the blade inside of the opponent the more severe these disabilities will be, and the longer they will last. They may wear off after a while depending on the disability, and how long that you held the blade in. The user is not able to choose wich disability to happen, but nausia is more likely to happen if stabbed in the stomach, a headache if the cut at the head, spontanious bleeding if in a meaty area, so on and so forth. 'Sonido - '''The user of this sword gains some knowledge of sonido, though to a minor degree. If the user is familiar with flash steps there would be no reason to use this ability. Bankai In bankai Odokemono becomes '''Shinmiri Odokemono '(lit. Sad Joker). To activate this one simply says the phrase "Bankai" though it is costomary to say the name of the bankai after activating it. During bankai all sound in the area absorbed into the zanpakuto to aid in it's attacks. This means that the noisier the area that you are in, the more powerful the abilities of this bankai will be. That of course also means that while this bankai is active, everyone, including the user, becomes deaf. While the sound aids in the power of these abilities, it is not necessary meaning that the power of this bankai is still formidable on it's own. After saying bankai the user will pull his hands away from each other and the sword will split into two. These swords will also change. They will no longer be curved and will grow expendentially to about 7/10 the size of the user. They will stay super-heated and the color of the blade will change from a light yellow color to that of a dark grey color. Depending on the amount of noise in the area, the blades may give off a staticy type noise as they absorb the sound. The sound given off by Shinmiri Odokemono is the only sound that is not absorbed. During bankai Odokemono gains a number of new abilities including enhancements to it's old ones. 'Dotabata - '''Depending on the amount of noise in the area, this ability has the potential to match, or possibly even exceed the power of cero oscuras. On it's own it has the power to demolish a small building. '''Seiteki - '''This ability can now disorient the senses just by being near the opponent. The effects are also drasticly increased by the amount of noise in the area. With enough noise, the user may even be able effect a large area with this ability. '''Dotabata Toku - '(lit. Noise Shield) Noise is released from the shield and condensed, making a sturdy shield. This shield can be anywhere on the users body, and can even be used to create structures like stairs and such. Doing such is unadvised as the shield is highly unstable and depending on the noise level, may be strong in some places, or weak in others. 'Seiteki Bundo - '(lit. Static Bond) On sword is charge with positive electrons and one with negetive electrons. Opposites attract, and the ability allows the sword to be used as boomerangs, means of transportation, and/or other menial tasks that you cold do yourself but are too lazy to. They also attract to powerful magnets and attract metalic objects, including zanpakuto. Zanpakuto Spirit The spirit of this zanpakuto is a parrot. The parrot can talk like humans, and is unusually large for a parrot. It is green in color, and has a deep voice. It rarely laughs and is very serious, but has a sense of humor. Trivia *I thought of this zanpakuto after playing a new video game I got. It's attacks are completely unrelated to the game. I just like the name. *I ran out of ideas for attacks so Dotabata Toku and Seiteki Bundo took me like an hour to come up with. *The original idea for the zanpakuto's spirit was a clown or jester but i thought that was a bit obvious. *This zanpakuto will be given to a captain I am making. So back off. No odokemono for you. *Smiley faces are awesome. Category:Watchamacalit Category:Zanpakuto